New life
by Polypus
Summary: Isabella Swan est une vampire qui pour une raison obscure a décidé de s'exiler au pole sud. Mais le passage d'une chose étrange au dessus d'elle va tous bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer.

-Et voilà encore une pauvre bête que j'aurai tuée… murmurai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à retourner chez moi après ce « repas » quand un drôle de bruit m'interrompit. Nous aurions dit une sorte de crachement cela faisait « VRRrrrrrr » je me mis a chercher l'origine de ce son jusqu'alors inconnu. Je levis la tête au ciel est c'est alors que je le vis, une sorte d'oiseaux en fer volant. Mais le plus étrange c'était que je pouvais sentir la présence d'êtres humains à l'intérieur. Oui j'ai bien dit que je les sentais, car moi, Isabella Marie Swan âgée de 18 ans depuis beaucoup de temps et autrefois fille et héritière d'un riche duc d'Italie j'ai été transformée en… en monstre plus communément appelé vampire. Je me sers de la vie d'autres êtres vivants pour survivre ce qui me révulse au plus haut point. Alors je me suis exilée ici au pôle sud depuis assez longtemps maintenant peut être 50 ans plus ou moins. J'ai cessée de compter le nombre d'années il y a fort longtemps. Et durant ma très longue vie jamais je n'avais vue pareille créature.

Bien décidée à élucider le mystère, je suivie cet objets jusqu'à la mer puis voyant qu'il continuais sa route jusqu'au delà des terre je me mise a nager pendant plusieurs heures. La chose de métal m'emmena jusqu'à un drôle de pays, j'avais déjà vue des ports dans le passé mais celui ci me laissa pantoise, d'énormes blocs de pierres étaient amassés formant des murs gigantesques et le pire fut lorsque je vit un énorme bateau enfin ce qui se rapprochais le plus d'un bateau… Le Titanic en comparaison était minuscule !

Voyant une échelle je me hissai jusqu'à la berge et ce que je vis me cloua sur place, d'énormes boites de métal étaient entassées les unes sur les autres on aurait dit qu'ils essayaient de construire un château en remplaçant les pierres par ces drôles de choses !

Je réussis enfin à sortir du « port » et me retrouvais dans la rue, dans tout cela j'avais perdu mon oiseau de fer ! Zut !

Je déambulais dans la rue me re-familiarisant avec l'odeur humaine… d'ailleurs pourquoi donc tous ces humains me fixais comme ça !

-Excusez moi Mademoiselle mais il ne fait pas bon par ce temps de sortir en petite robe et encore moins complément trempée ! Suivez moi chez moi je vais vous prêter quelque chose. Me dit une vieille dame d'un ton maternel.

D'ailleurs j'admirais son courage ou sa stupidité a m'inviter de la sorte chez elle, d'habitude les humains autant que les animaux avait un instinct de survie et nous évitaient. Mais au moins je comprenais mieux maintenant leurs regards. Mon exil m'a complètement fait oublier le fait que je devais me tenir convenablement…

La vielle dame qui s'appelait Louise apparemment m'avait attrapée sans que je puisse donner mon accords et commençais a relater sa vie dans un flot de paroles continu, je m'inquiétais d'ailleurs de sa nature, comment un être humain pouvais parler aussi vite et longtemps sans reprendre son souffle ? Je me laissais faire, un peu sonnée par toutes les nouvelles choses que je voyais. Tiens comme ces étranges véhicules, j'assimilais ça aux voitures de mon époque même si avant il y en avait que très peu… et d'ailleurs il n'y a donc aucun cheval dans cette ville ? Oh ! Une personne qui passait à côté de nous parlait dans une espèce de boite rectangulaire et d'après ce que j'entendais la boite conversais avec elle! J'eus à peine le temps d'essayer d'y voir plus clair sur cet étrange machine que j'en découvris une autre, les « voitures » s'arrêtaient toutes a des espèces de panneaux où trois lumières s'affichaient à intervalles régulières. Comme si les « voitures » obéissaient à une sorte de code que je ne comprenais pas.

J'essayais en vain de percer ce énième mystère quand je senti qu'on me tirer sur ma robe enfin sur ce qui en restais, mes instincts de chasseurs reprirent le dessus lorsque je sentis le sang humain couler dans les veines de cette personne inconsciente. Je me retournai brusquement et au moment où je m'apprêtais à planter mes crocs dans le cou de ladite personne, je pris conscience de l'acte que j'allais commettre et m'arrêtais aussitôt pour reprendre ma place initiale.

Grâce a la rapidité de mes mouvements, Louise ne vit rien et me tira à l'intérieur d'une maison étrange toute en longueur. Une fois parvenues dans le hall je fut surprise par l'absence de domestiques pourquoi ne nous accueillaient-ils pas comme l'aurais fait un bon employé ? On prit l'ascenseur, engin que j'avais déjà pris vu qu'il a été inventé en 1852, nous montâmes un nombre impressionnant d'étages d'après le cadran qui affichais chaque numéro, puis nous nous arrêtâmes enfin au 20ème étage. S'arrêtant devant une porte, Louise fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortie une paire de clef d'une forme étrange, toute plate, courte et avec pleins de petits crans…

-Viens je vais te montrer la salle de bain va te réchauffer tu as la peau glacée, quelle idée de sortir comme cela par ce temps je vous jure ! Pendant ce temps la je ferai a manger. Ah et je te donnerai des vêtements de ma fille vous faites a peut près la même taille !

-Euh je vous remercie pour votre charmante hospitalité et je saurais en faire part au roi de ce pays.

-Mais de quel roi me parlez vous jeune fille ? Et ne me remerciez pas voyons c'est tout naturel !

Mon dieu, la bourde, n'ayant pas de moyens de communication je n'avais pas suivit du tout ce qu'il c'était passée depuis 1914 et j'étais un petit peu perdue. Elle parlait Anglais, certes avec un accent étrange mais elle devait venir de Grande Bretagne à l'époque ou je suis partie, un roi régnait sur le pays… Et si la monarchie n'était plus au pouvoir quelle institution avait bien put remplacer la monarchie ? Peut être que comme en France, la république lui avait succédée…

-Pardonner mon audace mais puis-je vous demander en quelle année sommes nous et dans quel pays exactement ?

-Ben dit donc vous parler drôlement bien pour une jeunette ! D'ailleurs d'où sortez vous mademoiselle votre robe a l'air d'être sortie tout droit de l'époque du Titanic ! Mais puisque vous perdez la boule, je vais éclairer votre lanterne ! Nous sommes en 2012, à Seattle dans l'état de Washington aux États-Unis !

- Qu'ouï-je, 2012 !

Je comprenais mieux maintenant tous ces changements je ne m'attendais pas a ce qu'il se soit passé autant de temps… Tiens c'était d'ailleurs je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant mais mon hôtesse était habillée d'une façon… étrange dirai-je. Le changement d'époque en était peut être la cause…

-Jeune fille j'ignore d'où vous venez mais une chose est sur un bain vous ferra le plus grand bien ! La maladie doit vous faire dire des sottises !

Et sur ces paroles je fus littéralement propulsé dans une pièce décorée de manières étrange. Elle était toute blanche sans aucunes moulures ou décorations…

-Décidément où suis-je tombée !

-Ah et mademoiselle les produits sont sur la baignoire et les serviettes dans le petit meubles en dessous du lavabo je vous pose des habits devant la porte et vous me trouverez dans la cuisine.

J'entrepris de me déshabiller et fût heureuse de constater que le système pour régler l'eau du bain n'avait guère changé. Je me glissais dans le bain et pris un des soit disant produits je lut dessus qu'il était fait pour nettoyer le corps au moins quelque chose de facile a utiliser et compréhensible dans ce monde de fou ! Après mettre rincée, j'allais chercher les vêtements devant la porte.

Il y avait une espèce de culotte toute petite avec des dentelles, non mais quelle idée de mettre des dentelles là où on ne les voit pas… un autre bout de tissu de la même couleur était aussi présente ne sachant pas quoi en faire j'enfilais juste la culotte. Et la je fut troublée… Il n'y avait pas de jupe ou de robe juste un pantalon d'homme d'une étrange matière et une chemise sans manche

Perdue dans tout cet attirail de vêtements d'homme, je remis ma robe bien qu'elle était encore humide, je ne craignais pas le froid de toute manière. Puis je descendis en bas.

-Mais voyons euh … quel est votre nom ma enfant?

-Isabella Marie Swan. Ne sachant pas si je devais donner mon titre de noblesse je ne dit rien préférant ne commettre aucune nouvelle bourdes.

-D'accord… euh je vais vous appeler Bella si ça ne vous gène pas ça sera plus simple.

-Euh oui si vous voulez.

C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelais comme cela depuis mon frère, que je n'avais pas revu depuis ma transformation…

-Donc Bella, vous avez un bien joli prénom… italien ?

-Oui tout a fait Madame.

-Oh ! Pas de madame qui tienne appelez moi Louise voyons ! Mais Bella, pourquoi avez vous remis votre robe elle est toute mouillée et trouée ! Vous aller me faire plaisir et m'ôter ça tout de suite les habits que je vous ai données ne vous plaisent pas ?

-Euh c'est à dire je crois que vous vous êtes trompée, vous m'avez donnée des habits masculin. Il n'y a ni corset ni robe…

- Mais ma petite les corsets n'existent plus depuis très longtemps ! Mais d'où sortez vous ? Venez avec moi je vais vous montrer comment y enfiler, vous n'allez pas porter ça toute votre vie !

Je la suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain et elle me demanda de me déshabiller je le fit de mauvaise grâce n'aimant pas me dénuder devant les autres personnes même si cela me rappelais mon passé ou tous les matins je le faisait devant mes servantes pour qu'elles m'habillent… Elle m'attacha le bout de tissus assortis à la culotte et me dit que cela servait à maintenir la poitrine comme autrefois les corsets, après cela j'enfilai le « jean » et le « T-shirt ».

-Et bien voilà vous voyez c'est pas si compliqué ! Aller venez manger maintenant.

Ce fut un moment délicat vue que je ne m'abreuvais que de sang animal et du lui mentir prétextant une grosse fatigue pour échapper au dîner.

Je logeais chez Louise encore deux jours quand je décidais qu'il était temps de partir explorer ce nouveau monde. Entre temps j'avais appris que les oiseaux en métal étaient des avions et qu'ils servaient à transporter des humains sur les autres continents, que les choses qui roulaient dans la rue étaient bien des voitures et j'appris même a me servir d'une télévision (chose qui diffusait des programme et où des gens parlais racontant notamment ce qu'il se passais dans le monde, j'appris donc les dernière nouvelle et fût très surprise de voir a qu'elle point les choses avais pu changer en presque un siècle), d'un téléphone portable et d'internet. Tant de nouveau moyens de communication que restais pantoise que rien ne me soit parvenus jusqu'à présent.

Louise, ne parut pas triste de mon départ, elle était contente que je commence a me rappeler disait-elle, car pour elle choc sur la tête quelque onques avait du avoir raison de ma mémoire. Et moi trop heureuse de cette excuse je la laissais croire cela m'évitant ainsi des multiples questions. Elle fut d'ailleurs très gentille et me trouva un petit appartement (oui c'est comme cela que les gens d'aujourd'hui appelais ce genre d'endroits je l'avais appris lors de son acquisition) dans une ville aux alentours appelée Forks je lui avait fait la requête que mon logement soit près d'un forêt aux cas où. Elle m'aida à m'installer et même si cela ressemblais guère à ma demeure d'antan c'était assez chaleureux et accueillant. Elle m'inscrit aussi à l'école du coin d'après ce que je compris c'était un endroit ou les personnes de mon âge apprenaient des choses. Et elle promis de venir me voir le lendemain pour m'aider à m'y rendre.

Voilà voilà c'est ma première fic donc un peu d'indulgence p néanmoins je reste ouverte à toutes les critiques et je remercie Yugai pour m'avoir corrigée


	2. Chapter 2

Désoler pour le temps peu rapide entre les publications mais j'ai le Bac à la fin de l'année alors pas trop de temps ^^

Merci pour les reviews ! :D

* * *

POV Edward

- Ed' ! Lève toi tu va encore être en retard jasper t'attend en bas !

-huuum encore un peu mamaaan...

J'allai re-sombrer dans le pays des rêves quand ma mère déboula telle une furie dans ma chambre et ouvris les rideaux tout en déblatérant d'une voix bien trop aiguë dès le matin un flot de parole continu tous ce que je compris c'est qu'elle me connaissais et que j'allai me rendormir et finir vraiment en retard...

- Oui c'est bon je me lève ! Maintenant si tu pouvais sortir que je puisse me préparer.

Je la poussa presque dehors et même en fermant la porte j'entendais toujours qu'elle me faisait la moral sur mon manque d'intérêt de l'école que elle a son époque blablabla...

J'était déjà peu enclin a me lever le matin pour aller en cours mais aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude. Le week-end avait été mouvementé avec l'anniversaire de Jasper mon meilleur pote et j'avais je doit bien l'avouer un peu abusé sur l'alcool.

Je me préparait en vitesse passant un simple T-Shirt blanc et un jean basique. Pour ce qui était de mes cheveux, j'avais abandonné il y a des années d'arriver de les dompter un jour. Je pris donc mon sac et ne voulant pas subir une autre séance de moral de la part de ma génitrice, rejoignit Jasp' directement sans prendre de petit déjeuner même si je savais que plus tard mon estomac me le rappellerai...

- Salut vieux à voir ta tête tu n'as pas encore récupéré de ce week-end !

- M'en parle pas en plus hier je me suis pris la tête avec Tanya, elle trouve que j'était trop proche des autres filles à ton anniversaire ! Et j'ai du coup j'ai pas fait ma dissert'…

Tanya est ma petite amie du moment, je ne veux pas me vanter mais j'avais beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Mais Tanya m'avais toujours plus ou moins subtilement fait des avances et j'avais décidé de lui laisser une chance il y a de ça 1 mois et demi déjà.

- Ben tu m'étonne qu'elle te le reproche tu as quand même embrassé presque la moitié des filles présente et déjà qu'elle est de nature jalouse je la comprend un peu la.

Ah! Il m'énerve ce Jasper ! Je m'attendais à un peu de compassion de sa part au moins, mais non monsieur préfère défendre la veuve et l'orphelin ... C'est vrai quoi avoir un peau de colle jaloux en guise de petite amie ça pouvais être énervant ! d'autant plus que j'avais bu ce soirs la alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisait, donc c'était Tanya la fautive à peter des plombs comme ça.

Après avoir passer le reste du trajet silencieusement Jasper se gara sur le parking et a peine j'eu posé le pied par terre qu'une touffe blonde m'étouffa à moitié, je savais que j'aurais du rester coucher aujourd'hui...

- EDICHOU tu m'as tellement manquée ! Désolé pour hier j'espère que tu me pardonnes !

Mais faite la taire j'était pratiquement sourd après qu'elle m'eu hurlé ça dans les oreilles...

- Bon Tanya c'est pas contre toi mais je ne me sens pas de rester avec toi tu est trop possessive ce n'est plus possible désoler ...

- NOOON ! edichou ne me fait pas ca !

Ouf une bonne chose de faite je la laissa vers ses amies son rimel coulant partout. Je m'en voulais un peu tout de même je n'aime pas faire du mal au gens, mais la je n'en pouvais plus…

- Ah je suis fière de toi Ed' je t'avais dit que sortir avec elle n'était pas une bonne chose et que tu le regretterai et puis...

Jasper continuait de parler mais je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Lorsque tourna la tête je L'a vis, ELLE était accompagnée de ce qui semblai être sa grand-mère et elles se dirigeaient vers le secrétariat. Elle était de taille moyenne, les cheveux légèrement bouclés d'un brun chatoyant. Avant de pénétrer dans le secrétariat, elle se retourna et je fut stupéfait de sa couleurs de peau qui était d'une étrange blancheur.

- Et Edward tu m'écoutes ?

- Hein ?

Complètement perdu dans la contemplation de cette étrange fille je n'avais même pas vue que nous étions arriver vers notre groupe d'amis. Il y avait Mike qui comme a son habitue faisait le pitre il était blond et un peu bête sur les bords mais savait bien faire la fête, Eric d'origine asiatique, il s'occupe du journal de l'école accompagné d'Angela sa petite amie qui bien que gentille restai très timide quand elle ne vous connaissais pas, Jessica la chef des pompom girls, elle était brune, petite mais en avais une énorme paires ! J'était sortie avec au début du Lycée mais elle était bien trop collante et enfin Tyler un métisse très sympa.

- On te demandait ce que tu penses de la nouvelle ?

En même temps qu'elle dit cela, Jessica pensa aller défigurer cette fille pour qu'elle ne lui vole pas la vedette, vous aller me demander comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Ben enfaite j'avais une sorte de 6eme sens, j'entendais les pensées des gens mais seulement si il étaient en proies a une vive émotions comme la colère la jalousie et encore je n'arrivais pas a discerner tout ce qu'ils pensaient juste le sujet global. Il n'y avait que Jasper au courant même ma mère à qui je confiais tout ne savais rien j'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un fou...

- Quelle nouvelle ?

- Ben tu sais une nouvelle élève doit arriver aujourd'hui elle s'appelle Isabelle je crois non ?

- Non ma Angie tu te trompe c'est Isabella et apparemment elle vient de Californie je crois...

Je fut surpris que Eric contredise Angela car habituellement même lorsqu'elle avait tort il était de son avis l'amour rend bête… Cependant je me souviens de ça et fit le rapprochement avec l'inconnue de tout à l'heure.

- Ouep Eric a raison Isabelle Swan, elle vient de Californie et a déménagée ici après la mort de ses parents. Je l'ai croisé tout a l'heure c'est un sacrée Canon je me la réserve !

Jessica eu encore envie de tuer cette Isabella. Et bizarrement je fut pris d'une soudaine colère envers Mike, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrivais depuis ce matin mais je j'avais de drôle de réactions !

- Rêve pas trop Mike je suis sur qu'elle préfère les gars bronzés vue qu'elle vient de Californie ! Tout en disant cela Tyler lui lança une bourrade dans l'épaule.

Deuxième envie de meurtre de ma part.

- Mike Tyler arrêter de rêver elle va tomber dans les bras d'Ed' de tout façons comme toutes les autres !

- ahah ta raison Jasp' mais je serai quand même la pour la consoler après qu'il aura fini avec elle. D'ailleurs tu as fait quoi à Tanya pour qu'elle se mette dans des états pareils ? J'ai crus qu'elle allais ce suicider d'une minute a l'autre !

- Rien occupe toi de tes affaires Mike, c'est l'heure je vais en cours a ce midi.

j'avais répondu ça d'une telle froideur que je m'en étonnais moi même. Et tout en me dirigeant vers mon cours de Physique seul vu que j'étais le seul à avoir pris cette option, je me questionnai sur mon étrange comportement. Depuis que j'avais vue cette Isabella je devenais méchant avec mes amis lorsqu'ils en parlaient alors qu'habituellement j'aurai même ris avec eux… Je pris la résolutions de l'ignorer après tout il y a d'autres filles dans ce lycée, je la laisserai a Mike.

Et sur cette résolution je pénétrai dans ma salle de cours.

POV Bella.

J'étais assise à la place que m'avais designer le professeur quand je le revis. Cet étrange humain qui m'avais fixé sur le parking. J'avais été pris par le doute qu'il savait pour ma nature mais en continuant ma route j'avais vue tous les regards rivés sur moi et je l'avais oubliée jusqu'à maintenant. Il venais de passer le seuil et tout à l'heure, trop préoccupée par la peur d'être démasquée je n'avais pas vue qu'il était d'une beautés rare pour un humain, si il était un vampire je n'ose même pas pas imaginer le résultat. De taille moyenne pour un homme, il portait un simple T-shirt qui mettait sa musculature en valeur, ses cheveux en bataille rappelaient étrangement un épouvantail mais lui donnais un charme et pour parfaire le tout il avait des yeux verts tel des émeraudes.

Mon examen n'avait duré qu'une ou deux secondes et il continua d'avancer vers ma "paillasse" comme l'appelais le professeur.

Lorsqu'il s'assit vers moi j'essayais de paraître aimable et le salua mais il me regarda comme si j'étais un immondisme et resta éloigné de moi pendant tout le cours.

Ne sachant pas ce que j'avais fait je mis cela sur le compte de ma nature qui avais du le faire fuir et en fut d'autant plus peinée et me dit que peut être l'école n'était pas une bonne idée ...

J'allais à mon cours suivant convaincue qu'après cette journée, j'arrêterai et repartirai vers l'antarctique au moins la bas je ne faisait peur qu'a quelques pingouins ... Perdu dans mes sombres pensée je ne vit pas arriver cette fille hystérique.

- HEY ! Salut moi c'est Jessica tu dois être la nouvelle Isabella mais je peut t'appeler Bella c'est plus cour ? tu peux m'appeler Jess' si tu veux, je suis la présidente du conseil des élèves et la chef des pompom girls, d'ailleurs tu pourrai peut être passer les essais tu pourrai en faire une super. J'ai aussi...

- Jessica laisse la respirer je suis sur qu'elle n'à pas compris un quart de ce que tu lui as dit ... puis elle s'adressa a moi. Bonjours je m'appelle Angela je suis l'amie de cette pipelette tu peux t'asseoir à coter de nous si tu veux. Et elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire sincère.

Cette Angela m'avais l'air sympathique contrairement à son amie qui semblait peut mature et trop bruyante.

- Avec plaisir je vou..t'en remercie. Je me prénomme Isabella Swan mais appeler moi Bella cela sera en effet plus simple.

Pendant le cours Angela me voyant perdue avec toute ses notions de mathématique me proposa de me passer les cours et j'accepta avec joie. Au moins elle je ne la révulsais pas.

P

POV Edward.

Toute la matinée je me questionna au sujet de cette fille j'avais réagis bizarrement à mon cours de science nat' d'habitude j'était plutôt sociable en plus mais j'était en colère contre moi même, dès que je l'avais vue toutes mes résolutions avaient sautées et je l'avais observé à la dérober tout le cours. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux dorées, qui se teintaient d'incompréhension lorsque le prof parlai, son nez était légèrement aquilin mais pas trop, elle avait de longue mains fines et parfaites, ses lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle se mordillait de temps a autres et ... Mince ! Voilà que je recommence cette fille m'obsède… Je sais j'allais tirer mon coup avec elle et comme ca mon obsession disparaitra après tout ce ne dois être qu'une attirance physique…

* * *

Et voui Edward et Jasper sont humains mouahaha ! et où sont les autres ? :p

Bon j'espère que la suite vous a plu et si vous avez des critiques n'hésiter pas !


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard dans mes publications mais j'ai été dans l'incapacité de poster:/

Merci pour les reviews :3

J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

**POV Edward**

Trois semaines c'étaient déjà écoulées depuis la rentrée des classes et Bella continuai de m'obséder, en plus pour ne rien arranger elle trainait désormais avec Jess' et Angela donc par conséquent avec moi. Jasper semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose car il m'avait plusieurs fois demandé si tous allais bien, d'après lui j'avais un comportement « bizarre » ses derniers temps…

J'avais déjà tenté plusieurs fois de faire des avances à Bella et contrairement à n'importe quelle autre fille, elle m'avait rembarré, du coup elle m'intriguait de plus en plus. C'est vrai quoi après tout, qui pouvait bien être cette jeune femme belle à mourir, que je n'intéressais même pas et dont on ne savait rien ou presque de sa vie passée ? Je me promis donc d'élucider ses questions au plus vite !

Et sur ce je partis au lycée, une journée tout a fait banale qui commençais quoi. Une fois ma Volvo garée sur le parking et Tanya qui ne semblait pas comprendre le mot fini évitée, je rejoignis les autres et les gars et moi parlâmes du match de basket d'hier, d'ailleurs c'était incroyable les Bulls avaient gagnés à la dernière seconde, un magnifique panier à 9 points ce qui fait qu'ils prenaient la tête et…

-Mais c'est qui lui ? M'estomaquai-je.

-Hum je ne sais pas mais il est canon !

Toujours la même cette Jessica à sauter sur tous ce qui bouge… Bref toujours est-il qu'un 4x4 venait d'arriver et qu'un gars de notre âge je pense en était sortis. Pff pis il ne m'arrivais pas a la cheville, il avait certes l'air musclé mais je le dépassais largement niveau beauté et mon intellect devait être bien plus développé que ce monsieur muscle…

J'allai faire par de mon avis sur lui mais le regard que Bella avait en LE regardant me mis dans une rage monstre comme s'il l'attirait lui du premier regard ! ça n'allait certainement pas se passer comme ça !

**POV Bella**

Un vampire, voilà des siècles sans mauvais jeux de mots que je n'en avais vue et je ne m'attendais certainement pas en trouver dans ce coin perdu. Ses yeux m'indiquèrent qu'il était végétarien comme moi vu qu'ils n'étaient pas rouges mais or, donc un ou plusieurs autres vampires végétariens vivaient dans cette ville…

La matinée passa très lentement j'avais réussi à rattraper mes lacunes dans presque toutes les matières et du coup je ne pouvais même plus essayé de comprendre le cours pour m'occuper enfin au moins j'ai pu réfléchir à comment aborder le vampire et je décida que l'heure du déjeuné serait parfaite !

La sonnerie fut une délivrance et je couru presque dehors après avoir prévenu Angela de ne pas m'attendre pour manger. J'huma l'air et suivi l'odeur de ma « cible ».

-Et toi ! Il faut que je te parle.

-AHAH tes direct comme fille toi ! J'aime bien ! Viens on va dehors à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes !

D'accord j'avais été légèrement direct mais je doit savoir qui il est et s'il risque de me porter préjudices. Je le suivi donc a l'extérieurs sous le regard curieux des autres élèves et on croisa Edward qui pour une raison obscur fusilla du regard euh…

-Dit moi comment te prénommes tu enfaite ?

-Emmet me répondit-il toujours avec son sourire éclatant et toi ?

-Isabella mais appelle moi Bella.

-Enchanté alors Bella ! Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue avant ?

-Je… non enfaite je suis arrivée il y a trois semaines a peine, et dit moi tu est tout seul… enfin je veux dire d'autre vampires sont avec toi ou pas ?

-AHAHA tu me plait bien toi ! Et pour répondre à ta question oui je suis célibataire et ouvert à toutes propositions ! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil suggestif et devant mon air estomaqué explosa une fois de plus de rire et compléta. AHAHA détend toi je rigole je suis venu avec mes parents adoptif Esmée et Carlisle et toi ?

-Carlisle ? Carlisle Cullen ?

Mon dieu ce n'était pas possible !

-Ben euh oui tu le connaît ?

- Oui mais n'était-il pas chez les Volturi ?

-Non plus depuis oulala très longtemps ! Je n'étais même pas transformé ! Tu le connais comment ?

-Longue histoire…

-Si tu veux on va chez moi il ne travaille qu'à partir de demain !

J'acceptai avec joie sa proposition, Carlisle avait toujours été quelqu'un que j'appréciais beaucoup et il pourra m'éclairer sur certains points de la vie de cette époque!

On alla donc chez lui en courant pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons, qui partirai dans la même voiture qu'un inconnus toute seule ? Surtout que les jeunes de cette époque avaient une imagination très fertile en ce qui concernait les rumeurs…

Après avoir courut quelque minutes à travers la forêt, nous arrivâmes assez vite devant une magnifique villa blanche avec de grand ouvertures, Emmet me fit signe d'entrée et je le rejoignit. Autant l'extérieur était magnifique, l'intérieur lui était sublime je ne trouva même pas de mot pour le décrire.

-C'est ouah magnifique !

-Merci beaucoup, mais ce n'est rien… Emmet tu ne nous présentes pas ?

-Si si alors Bella ma mère Esmée, Esmée une amie du lycée et qui apparemment connaît Carlisle dit-il sans se départir de son sourire qu'il ne perdait apparemment jamais.

J'allai serrer la main de sa mère comme il l'appelait mais au lieu de cela, elle me devança et me serra dans ses bras bien que déconcertée je n'en oublia pas moins le règles de bienséance…

-Je.. Enchanté je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance !

-Moi de même Bella mais tutoie moi s'il te plait, je ne suis pas si vielle que ça enfin façon de parler ! Alors comme ça tu connais Carlisle ?

-D'accord Mad..Esmée. Carlisle et moi sommes de vielles connaissances si on peut dire cela comme ça. Fini-je dans un petit sourire en repensant notre rencontre…

-On parle de moi ? Oh ! Bella ?

Quand on parle du loup… En le voyant je repris mes anciennes habitudes comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si nous nous étions quittés hier et je lui sauta dans les bras sous le regard médusé des deux autres. Carlisle avait été comme un père pour moi et jamais je n'oublierai ce qu'il avait fait pour moi.

-Bella quel plaisir de te revoir ! ça faisait si longtemps ! Comment va tu depuis tous ce temps ?

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué aussi et je vais bien enfin mieux qu'avant…

-J'en suis ravis alors. Se retournant vers sa femme. Ma chérie c'est elle la jeune femme dont je t'ai parlé tu te souviens ? Celle de Voltera ?

-Oh oui je me souviens celle que tu as pris sous ton aile ?

-Oui voilà. Puis ce retournant vers moi. Bella je suis encore navré d'être partis sans toi mais je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs méthodes…

-Ce n'est rien ne vous auto-flageller pas Carlisle je ne vous en ai jamais voulut.

-Tu es trop gentille je ne le mérite pas… Et dit moi, me raconterai tu ce que tu as fait après mon dépars ?

-Je suis sincère… Vous savez cela n'est guère intéressant et puis je ne voudrait pas vous importuner plus longtemps…

-Je suis sur que tous le monde sera ravie d'entendre ton histoire n'est ce pas ?

Emmet et Esmée acquiescèrent et je ne pu me refuser à leur conter mon histoire. Je commençai donc par le début bien que Carlisle le connaissait déjà les autres seraient un peu perdus.

-Bon d'accord… Alors tout d'abord mon vrai noms est Isabella Marie Swan de Médicis fille de Jean Gaston de Médicis autrefois grand duc de Toscane et d'Elisabeth marie Swan qui est décédée lorsqu'elle ma mise au monde. Je suis née le 13 septembre 1702.

Toute ma vie était déjà tracée et je n'avais pas à me plaindre. Mon père qui était pour l'éducation des enfants y compris des filles avait engagé plusieurs professeurs particuliers pour m'enseigner l'art de la vie comme il l'appelait, la littérature, la philosophie et les sciences. Cela devais durer jusqu'à mes 16 ans où la un mariage arrangé avec un riche homme de je ne sais plus où était prévu, je deviendrai alors sa femme et mettrai au monde sa progénitures. Mais alors que j'entrai dans ma 15ème année, mon frère ainé mourut de la vérole. Père fut inconsolable pendant des mois durant et en plus de perdre mon frère adoré, on m'appris que ma vie parfaite allait être bouleversée, je devais reprendre le poste de mon père à sa mort pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas entres de mauvaises mains. On remplaça les douces joies de la lecture et les sciences que j'affectionner temps par des stratégies de guerre et autres choses barbantes… Mais je me devais de faire cela pour mon père après tout il m'avait élevé et je ne pouvais le déshonoré maintenant quand il avait le plus besoin de moi. J'ai donc pris sur moi et j'ai supporté tous cela.

Puis un jour alors que je me promenais à cheval dans la forêt avoisinant le château, un homme se trouvait là au milieu du chemin, les yeux rouges et la peau d'une blancheur cadavérique. Mon cheval ma désarçonnée et j'ai voulus m'enfuir mais il m'a attrapé et mordu. La souffrance est apparut d'un coup et a durée ce qu'il me sembla des siècles. A mon réveil j'avais grande soif je suis donc allé à la rivière boire de l'eau mais cela ne fît rien puis d'un coup j'ai sentie une odeur alléchante et mon corps comme possédé a filé à travers les arbres et j'ai planté mes dents dans un gibiers…. Je me suis sentie affreuse quand j'ai compris ma nature alors j'ai fui mon père et ma vie de rêve et j'ai courut loin dans un endroit éloigné. J'ai essayé de ne plus boire pour me tuer plusieurs fois mais rien n'a réussi à chaque fois mon corps agissait en dehors de ma volonté, j'ai d'ailleurs commis l'horrible acte de tuer un homme comme cela donc pour ne plus que cela ce produise j'ai bu uniquement du sang animal et j'ai…

-hop hop hop temps mort ! Tu est entrain de dire que jamais tu n'a tué plus d'humains que cela ? Tu t 'est privé de sang humains délibérément et toute seule?

-Emmet c'est malpoli de couper la parole et pour répondre à ta question Bella a une sorte de don un peu comme moi elle peu contrôler ses envies bien mieux que n'importe qui. Je t'en pris Bella continu.

-Carlisle tout dit. Donc après que j'eu réussi à me contrôler au contact des humains et a me fondre dans la foule je me suis présentée comme une riche héritière et ai beaucoup voyagé en Europe et en Asie. En 1737 mon père mourut a cause de l'alcool me dit-on, il avait commencé à boire après ma disparition. Je m'en suis beaucoup voulut et lorsque je suis retournée en Italie sur sa tombe, j'ai rencontré Carlisle. Il m'a ensuite ramené chez les Volturi à voltera non loin de là où je résidais avant l' « accident » et j'ai fait la rencontre d'Aro, Caius et Marcus, et des autres. Bien que leur façon de vivre me répugnait j'ai décidé de rester avec eux plus pour apprendre des choses avec Carlisle que par envie. Carlisle devient un peu mon mentor et m'a aidée à développer mon don qui est une sorte de bouclier mentale très utile contre Jane et Alec. Aro m'a par la suite assigné à sa garde personnelle. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs décennies que je me suis rendu compte qu'il collectionnait les dons et cherchait de faux motifs pour obliger ses personnes la à rejoindre ses rangs. Carlisle était déjà parti depuis quelque années pour le nouveau monde plus rien ne me retenait à Volterra je fit donc part de ma décision de partir à Aro mais celui ci entra dans une rage folle et m'obligea à rester avec eux sous peine de mort… Alors pendant un combat j'ai fui le laissant sans protection depuis apparemment il me recherche et jure de me faire payer cet affronts. Par la suite j'ai était également au nouveaux monde avant de retourner en Europe mais la guerre a alors éclaté dans toute l'Europe et les morts étaient nombreux je ne pouvait plus supporter cela alors je me suis exilée en antarctique ou j'ai passé presque un siècle à chasser et à me construire un château dans la glace ( et oui la pauvre fallait bien qu'elle se trouve une occupation ! ) et il y a quelques semaines, un objet volant dont j'ai appris le noms plus tard, est passé au dessus de moi rompant la monotonie de mon quotidien j'ai voulut en savoir plus et j'ai atterrie ici !

-Ouah quelle histoire milady ! Ahaha ! En tout cas je prie pour toi qu'Aro ne te retrouve pas !

-Hum Bella tu t'es en effet mise dans une situation très délicate, néanmoins Aro s'est retrouvé un nouveau « bouclier » certes moins puissant que le tien mais il s'en contente…Et ne t'inquiète pas nous ne dirons rien a personne et si tu le souhaite et je pense qu'Esmée ne me contredira pas tu peux venir habiter ici nous avons de nombreuses chambres de libres. Finit-il avec un sourire sincère.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Et merci beaucoup pour l'invitation mais je ne veux pas vous déranger et je vis toute seule depuis déjà presque trois siècles et…

-Nous ne t'imposons rien ma chérie tu peux y réfléchir et notre porte te sera toujours grande ouverte. Me fit Esmée avec un regard maternel que je n'ai jamais connus ma mère étant morte a ma naissance, je fut tellement touchée par ce geste que j'en resta sans voix…

-Ahaha une petite sœur ça me va ! Emmet accompagna cela d'une grand bourrade dans mon dos qui me fit presque tomber tant je fut surprise.

Une famille… je n'en avais pas eu depuis trois siècles, les Volturi ne comptait pas bien sur… Et je ne savais pas quoi faire…

-Vous êtes très gentils mais je préfère y réfléchir cela fait très longtemps et je…

-Nous comprenons ne t'en fait pas tu est ici chez toi passe quand tu veux !

Après une énièmes accolades de la part d'Esmée un bisous d'Emmet et que j'eu serrée Carlisle dans mes bras je pris congé il était déjà tard et je n'avais pas vue l'heure je pris au passage ma voiture sur le parking de l'école, je l'avais acquis il y a peu, c'était une vielle Chevrolet qui n'étaient pas aussi compliquée que les voitures de cette époque et qui me convenait parfaitement. Puis je partie chasser avant de rentrer.

Le lendemain matin j'arriva en même temps qu'Emmet alors je le présenta à mes amis ils l'accueillirent tous avec joie surtout Jessica qui fit son numéro habituel, mais Edward lui resta très froid même avec moi lui toujours si hum gentil… je me promis d'avoir une conversation avec lui, car je l'avais vue rire avant notre arrivée puis s'arrêter immédiatement et fusiller Emmet du regard… je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'amis je n'allait quand même pas être en froid avec l'un d'eux…

Ah oui avec Edward nous nous parlions de mieux en mieux il ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il avait était comme cela avec moi le premier jours mais je m'en contentait nous étions même devenu des amis ! Bien qu'il ai essayé d'après ce que j'ai compris de me faire la cour et que je du l'éconduire plusieurs fois, je trouvais ma réinsertion « sociale » plutôt réussite !

à la pause je pris donc Edward à part entre quatre yeux.

-Pourquoi est tu si froid depuis ce matin ? Emmet t'as fait quelque chose ?

-Je ne suis pas froid et je m'en fou d'Emmet tu fait ce que tu veux avec cet imbécile !

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il ce passe encore Edward ? Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Emmet ? Il ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache !

-Tu n'as rien à me dire sur mon comportement ! Au moins moi je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec lui et…

Clac !

Ma claque résonna dans l'air, j'avais mis un centième de ma force et pourtant je voyait déjà la marque bleue qui apparaissait sur sa joue, je fut immédiatement prise de remords moi qui ne voulait pas être en froid avec lui c'était raté… Mais dire que j'étais une « trainé» ça jamais ! Le dernier regard qu'Edward me lança avant de foncé vers sa voiture fut de la haine et j'eu un pincement au cœur pour une raison obscur…

* * *

Des pas résonnaient sur le sol pavé, rapides et réguliers. Puis ils cessèrent le temps d'ouvrir une massive porte en chêne et reprirent pour enfin s'arrêter devant trois personnes.

-Maitre Aro j'ai vue qu'Isabella Swan avait refait son apparition, je ne sais pas encore où mais ça ne saurait tarder !

-Bien bien, approche toi je voudrai revoir le visage de cette traitresse !

Posant la main sur le bras de la personne en face de lui, Aro pus observer cette fille qui c'était moqué de lui par le passé. Il tenait enfin sa vengeance ! Observant quelque instants la jeune femme en face de lui, assez petite, des yeux rouges, des longs cheveux bruns et la peau d'albâtre. Il ajouta

-Tu as bien fait de me prévenir ma chère. Tiens moi au courant si tu en apprend plus.

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce un petit sourire aux lèvres, contente d'aider son maitre.

-Quelle magnifique pièce de collection cette Alice…

* * *

Et voilà n'hésiter pas à commenter pour critiquer ou autre :p

( Voui Alice à les cheveux longs mais vous verrez p )


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite désolée pour l'écart entre deux publication mais je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi pendant les vacances...

* * *

POV Alice.

Un mois c'était écoulé depuis ma vision ou la traitre apparaissait et malgré tous mes efforts je ne percevais plus rien mis à part quelques visions à propos des résultats sportifs de ses insignifiant êtres humains ou encore quelques ragot sur des membres de la garde.

D'ailleurs je me promis d'élucider le mystère concernant une certaine vision où Felix et Demetri dans la chambre de ce dernier pratiquais du sport de chambre…Cette vision m'a traumatisé (si j'était encore humaine je crois que j'aurai fait un arrêt cardiaque) en plus j'avais encore les images dans ma tête et ça ne s'arrangeait pas étant donné que je les croisaient souvent dans les couloirs… Mais malgré tout j'en parlerai a Jane et Alec, ses deux la étaient les roi concernant les farces à faire aux autres !

D'ailleurs en parlant de ses deux la, ils étaient la cause de ma mauvaise humeur hormis le fait que je n'arrivais plus à voir la traitre. En effet, Jane et Alec les deux jumeaux de la garde crains de tous sont aussi mes meilleurs amis mais ils sont partis en mission depuis plusieurs jours déjà exactement 18 et demi et leurs manque commençais a me peser.

Ils me ressemblaient beaucoup déjà par leur petite tailles bien que moi ce fut ma taille adultes alors qu'eux ils avait une taille d'adolescent du a leur transformation précoce. Ils m'avaient racontés leurs vie dans l'Angleterre du VIIIème siècle et leur presque mort, brûlé vif par les villageois qui a l'époque omnibulés par les chasses au sorcière et autre avaient trouvés leurs comportement suspect. Alors bien qu'étant toujours des adolescents, ils les avaient condamnés à mort sur le bucher pour soit disant purifier leurs âmes et faire fuir le Malin (le diable/le mal).Heureusement qu'Aro notre maitre fut la et les sauvèrent après avoir tué tous leurs bourreaux…

J'avais moi même été mal traité à cause de ma différence étant jeune et dès lors et encore plus en attendant cette histoire, j'ai voué une haine sans borne à tous ses misérables être inférieurs qui pensent être les plus beau, les plus forts, les plus intelligent alors qu'un vampire, un seul pourrait mettre fin a l'espèce humaine.

Bref, Jane était donc mon alter égo, petite fine des yeux rouges (normal pour un vampire cela dit) la seule chose qui différai c'était ses cheveux, tous le temps attachés et châtain clair voir blond. Son frère, Alec lui était un peu plus grand et plus musclé. Il avait des cheveux bruns mi long qui lui tombais légèrement devant les yeux. Leurs visages enfantins pourrait faire croire qu'ils étaient des anges mais en réalité, c'étaient de vrais petits démons, des êtres froid et sans pitié pour une personne les connaissant que très peu mais j'avais vite appris à les apprivoiser et avait découvert en réalité deux frère et sœurs soudé par leur sombre passé mais il y en avait toujours un pour asticoquer l'autre et vice versa. De plus je pouvais mettre ma vie enfin ma seconde vie entre leurs mains en totale confiance, la famille était ce qu'il comptai le plus pour eux et une fois considéré comme tel on pouvait être sur qu'ils seraient toujours la pour nous.

Nous étions donc l'inséparable trio, les personnes les plus craint de la garde et du monde par nos dons. Jane pouvait faire ressentir mentalement une douleur semblable à un brasier à la personne de son choix, Alex peut retirer les 5 sens a quelqu'un et moi j'avais le don de voir dans le futur. De plus Aro nous considéraient comme ses enfants et pour nous il était le père qui nous a sauvé de notre misérable vie…

Bien que j'appréciais tout le monde dans la garde des Volturi, j'avais mes préférences et un garde en l'absence des jumeaux en avait profité pour me faire encore des avances peu refroidi par mes précédentes tentatives pour le repousser… En plus de cela, Heidi n'avait rien fait pour me mettre de meilleure humeur, hier les humains qu'elle avait rapporté était infecte c'était un groupe de gros et gras américains apparemment et un autre de japonais. Le sang des premiers étant infectes à cause de leur masse graisseuse, je m'était rabattus sur les autres même si leurs sang était tous aussi infecte a cause de leurs régimes a base d'algues et de poisson*.

Tous ça pour dire que c'était pas la grande forme, heureusement j'avais pu m'entrainer avec Santiago pour une fois qu'il n'était pas en mission !

Je déambulait donc dans les couloirs de l'immense « palais » des Volturi tout en ruminant mes pensées et en essayant enfin d'avoir une vision mais en vain… Tellement concentré, je ne vis pas (en vision et avec mes yeux) la personne devant moi avant qu'elle me saute dans les bras.

-Liliice ! Tu m'as manquée si tu savais en plus cet abruti dit-elle en désignant Alec n'a pas arrêter de m'embêter et notre mission n'à servi a rien tout était déjà finie a notre arrivé se plaignit-elle dans un gémissement.

-Jane t'exagère tu n'a pas arrêter de me chambrer parce qu'Alice m'avait battu l'autre jour ! Répliquât-il en boudant.

-Même pas vrai c'est toi d'abord !

-QUOI ? Mais tu rigole j'espère !

-Pas du tout Monsieur-mauvais-perdant !

-Je . ne . suis . pas . un . mauvais . PERDANT !

-Tu rigoles ! Comme la fois ou…

N'y tenant plus j'explosa de rire et les deux jumeaux se retournèrent vers moi avec un regard mitigé entre la perplexité, la surprise et l'incompréhension. Ils devaient surement me prendre pour une folle à rire comme ça toute seule mais ils m'avaient tellement manqué ! Jamais habituellement Aro nous séparaient pour les missions mais depuis ma vision de l'autre Pu…traitresse il me cloitrai au château avec l'interdiction de sortir…

-Vous m'avez manqué mes grumeaux !

-Mais euh ! Répliquèrent-ils à l'unisson te moque pas !

Leur synchronisation leur fit se lancé un regard assassin et ils faillirent reprendre leur chamaillerie mais je les interrompis avant.

-Dites moi ne devez vous pas faire un rapport au grand manitou Aro leur dit-je avec un sourire malicieux, s'il savait que vous préférer vous chamailler plutôt que d'aller directement le voir je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de vous ! Voyant leur visages prendre une tente encore plus pale et d'habitude je rajouta. La vision que j'ai eu vous concernant le montre bien en plus a cause de la traitresse Swan il est dans un colère monstre ses dernier temps et…

Ne me laissant pas le temps de finir ils coururent à vitesse vampirique vers notre roi pour lui soumettre leur rapport. Ma mauvaise humeur envolée, je marcha avec un petit sourire sur le visage et pris la direction de la salle d'entrainement. Aujourd'hui j'avais envi de me perfectionner au corps à corps, j'avais déjà fait d'énormes progrès concernant mon dons et mes visions étaient déjà beaucoup plus nettes, précises et moins épuisantes qu'au début.

En chemin je croisa Gianna la seule humaine du château, elle voulait rejoindre les notre mais Aro ne l'ayant toujours pas transformé, il ne devait y trouver aucun intérêt et ne faisait que de se servir d'elle.

Une fois arrivée a destination je fut vite rejointe par mes deux jumeaux favoris qui devait déjà avoir fini leur rapport.

-Hey ! Déjà fini ? Il ne vous a pas mangé ? Leurs demandai-je en tirant la langue.

-Te moque pas liliputienne ! Vient plutôt de battre !

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une fillette je vais encooore t'écraser !

J'entendis Jane rire tandis que son frère me fonça dessus mais mes visions m'ayant prévenus je m'ecarta au dernier moment, il continua da course et s'ecrasa presque dans le mur s'arretant de justesse, les rire de jane redoublèrent et je le vit a nouveau tenter une approche quand une vision apparut soudain.

_J'était dans une belle maison, les murs blancs étaient sobrement décorés mais donnaient un charme a la maison, de plus les vitres laissaient entrapercevoir une forêt vertes et luxiriante comme je n'en avait jamais vue en Italie. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus c'est que a contrario de mes autres visions je n'était pas spectateur mais actrice. Je pouvais sentir mon « corp » se mouver et mes levres bouger. Et surtout en face de moi se trouvais Isabella Swan ma nouvelle meilleurs ennemis depuis que j'avais appris ce qu'elle avait fait a celui que je considèrait comme un père. Je voulut lui sauter a la gorge, la tuer pour sa traitrise mais je ne reussi même pas a bouger un orteil, m'avait-elle jeté un sort ?!_

_Puis mes levres se mouvèrent sans que je ne contrôle rien._

_-Je suis désolé pour tous cela Bella pardonne moi…_

_-Ce n'est rien Alice je te pardonne évidemment !_

_Estomaquée par mes paroles et les siennes je le fut encore plus quand elle me pris dans ses bras et que je lui rendis son étreinte…_

La vision ce stoppa net après cela et je me promis mentalement de n'en faire part a personne pas même a aro jane et alec.

Je repris conscience avec la réalité et vit jane me regardé suspicieusement.

-C'était quoi ? quesque tu a vue ?

-Je… Encore des résultats sportifs j'ai carrement vue toute la course de cheval ! j'en ai marre que ses insignifiant humains monopolisent mes visions ! j'esperaient que mon mensonge passeraient innapercue mais je voyait bien que jane n'y croyait qu'a moitier alec lui était déjà reparti combattre demetri qui passait par la…

Je pretextait vouloir remettre de l'ordre dans ma tenu et alla me refugier dans ma chambre toujours sous le regard suspicieux de ma meilleure amie… je n'aimais pas lui mentir dieu seul le sait enfin plutôt Aro seul le sait ! mais ma vision m'avait perturbé comment pouvai-je fraterniser avec l'ennemis ?! surtout elle, qui avait lachement abandonnée Aro ? peut être que je jouais un role, la gentille qui s'escuse pour mieu la poignarder ensuite ?

POV bella

Après l'épisode de la dernière fois, edward et moi avions arrêter de nous parler cela causais évidemment un froid dans le groupe quand nous étions ensembles mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'escuser et pour ma part d'une le garçons doit faire le premier pas je ne m'abaisserai pas a le supplier de me pardonner et de deux je n'avais rien fait de mal. Un mois c'était donc écoulé, j'avais toujours mon petit appartement a Forks mais je passais les ¾ de mon temps avec les Cullen. Ils sont tellement différents des Volturis, les derniers vampires que j'ai vraiment cotoyé, en particulier Esmée qui me considairaient déjà presque comme sa fille. Cela était vraiment deroutant pour moi qui n'avait jamais eu de présence maternelle a part mon affreuse Gouvernante Rosemerta… Pendant toute ma jeunesse elle n'avait eu d'yeux que sur mon père et sa fortune puis sur mon frère quand il eu atteint l'adolescence. Elle ne s'occupais que très peu de moi et me punissait sans raison inventant des bétises auquel je n'aurai jamais pu penser… mais heureusement père s'en est appercus avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et je suis devenu independante. De toute facons j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de calme enfin sauf si on m'énerve évidemment !

Nous étions donc presque mi octobre et j'avais du accompagné jessica et angela pour m'acheter des vétements d'hiver bien que ne craignant pas le froid ses derniers s'averaient inutiles mais je devais passer innapercu. Qui se baladerai en debardeur et en short en pleins hiver ? Et la vous me dite un vampire pardi ! oui mais les humains ne doivent pas êtres au courant enfin tant pis c'est la vie enfin oui vous m'avez comprise …

Ce fut donc une journée arrassante même pour une vampire, nous avons courrut de magasin en magasins de cabine en cabine essayant des disaines de vêtements au passage y compris les sous vêtements alors que nous étions venu pour des habits chaud ! je repartis avec une disaines de sacs a chaque bras bourré de vêtement en tout genre qu'elles m'avaient forcer a acheter enfin que jessica m'avais forcé a acheter… (ce n'était pas l'argent qui me genait puisqu'au fil des années j'avais ammassée une enorme somme mais plutôt le fait que ses habits ne me seront pas d'une graande utilité…

Je rentra donc chez moi épuisée mentalement de cette journée et entrepris d'essayer de ranger tout le tas de vétement dans mon armoir ce qui ne fut pas chose aisée étant donnée que cette derniere n'était pas concue pour recevoir autant de tissu que cela… Une fois cela chose fait je me decida d'aller faire un petit tour, et peut être chasser un ou deux cerf éventuellement.

Je sauta donc avec grace de ma fenetre prennant garde a ce que personne ne m'appercoive et rejoigni la foret. De toute les chose que la vie de vampire m'apportais, la vitesse que nous avions une fois transformer était la chose que je preferai .Sentir le vent carreser notre visage, la senssation grisante de vitesse, ( a continuer) courir a toute vitesse pouvant aiisin joindre deux endroits en moins de temps qui ne faut le dire.

Je ne pu malheureusement pas profiter longtemps de cela puisque j'arrivai a mon point de distination, une plage que j'avais découverte pendant mes expedition nocturne. La nuit le sable gris refletai la lune lorsque cette derniere daignait sortir des nuages et aisin éclairé la nuit sombre. Le bruit des vagues m'avait toujours apaisé, une fois petite mon père m'avait enmener a venise pour un bal je croit et je n'avais jamais aussi bien dormie que lorsque j'entendais le bruit des vagues. Je m'assi donc a ma place fetiche sur un gros rondin de bois mort deposer la par la maré surment et perdu dans mes souvenirs d'enfance je ne l'entendis pas arriver…

J'entendis un grognement sourd et j'eu juste le temps de me pousser avant de finir ecraser entre les deux machoires impressionnante de l'immense loup qui se trouvais devant moi.

Il reparti de plus bel a l'attaque mais grace a mon agilité vampirique,(chose que je n'avais pas étant humaine j'était même plutot maladroite…) je reussi a eviter et parer ses coups sans la moindre difficultés. Ses attaques n'étaient pas animal et de l'intelligence luisait dans ses grand yeux bruns. De plus les animaux en général nous craignait jamais un loup ou même un ours ne m'aurait attaquer comme ça…

Voulant tirer ça au clair je prefera batre en retraite pour demander si les cullen savait quelque chose…

* * *

Voilà voilà je ne sais pas quand je pourrait poster la suite mais laissée moi quand même une review si l'envi vous chante o:) )

* Je sais que les japonais ne se nourrisent pas QUE de ça hein x)


End file.
